


Audacity

by lululandd



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululandd/pseuds/lululandd
Summary: You had to know why he's acting that way
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Audacity

**Author's Note:**

> hi (人◕ω◕)  
> thankyou peeps in discord for helping with difficult word ily UwU

He hated you.  
  
Your mere presence prompts animosity deep within him that he had to physically leave whenever you stopped by Devil May Cry. It wasn't always like that.  
  
The burn started as a mild fever on his flesh, faintly tingling on his forearms. Then it mildly spreads into a warmth that enveloped the expanse of his chest as soon as your gaze turned to him. He gets more uncomfortable as time passes, there's something about the twinkle in your eyes that unsettles him, so he avoided those first. Whenever you had tried to make conversation with him, he would always look away. He disliked the way they shine with curiosity and honesty, loathed the mischievous glint you sometimes display whenever anyone tested you.

The second was your voice.

It was like something had singed a spot on his upper torso whenever he heard you speak, always chattering the day away with his brother, trying to include him in conversations. Every time you say his name it scalded him, so he had to put a stop to it.  
  
Ignoring you was a grave mistake, it exasperated him, as you soften your voice and approached him more carefully.  
  
_Siren._  
  
The final straw that broke the demon's back was the day you teetered into Devil May Cry while Dante wasn't around, carrying demonic artifacts too heavy for your frail human body. You had pushed the heavy front doors open with your back before shuffling inside, an illegal looking package hides your upper body from view. Misjudging the placement of the steps to Dante's desk made you stumble, and Vergil had sensed the content of the package would break if he didn't intervene. So he did.  
  
He steadied the large box with one hand, and grabbed your forearms harshly with the other. The skin-to-skin contact scorched him, prompting him to release his hold immediately. He cursed his fingerless gloves then and there.  
  
It awakened something primal inside him, bloodlust bloomed in his chest and the desire to perish everything in sight overwhelmed him at that moment in time.  
  
"Thank you, Vergil." Your voice softly cuts through the storm of carnage inside, slowly bringing him back from his hellscape.

Leaving Devil May Cry entirely was his only option since then.

Avoiding you did not ease his hatred by one bit, he realised. In fact, it seems to grow, like venom in his blood. You start to visit thoughts, his dreams, his subconscious. Countless nights he woke up in cold sweat hearing you call his name from afar, filled with intent, reeling him in.

One day while Dante wasn't around you had the gall, the audacity to confront him, blocking his exit. He had grabbed Yamato to open a portal--a grand gesture to settle such a petty dispute-- when you stepped forwards and grabbed at his forearm, the sudden movement caught him off guard it actually pushed his hand downwards and Yamato slid back into it’s sheathe with a click.  
  
You retracted your hand immediately as you looked up into his eyes. You have never seen anything like it. His eyes had turned inhuman, his normally steel grey eyes had turned a brilliant blue, the pupils now mere slits. But you braced yourself, mustered up all the courage you had to speak.

“You have been avoiding me.”

“And if so?” He replied coldly, averting his gaze.

“I want to know why.”

His eyes snapped back to you then, before he started to walk slowly towards you, your eyes never leaving his. The quickly dilating pupils turned his eyes dark, with only a thin ring of blue on the edges. When he backed you against the front door, you knew you were in trouble. His gaze was cold, deadly, focused.

**Shit.**

“Vergil?” You swallowed thickly.

He seized your wrist, his voice a low, chilling hiss, “Never say my name again.”

Was his hatred towards you that extreme? What did you do to him, even? Why h—

All the thoughts immediately dissipate as he raised your hand close to his face and inhales.

_Demon._

With newfound bravery, you raised your chin. “Why? Does it excite you, when I call you like you’re _mine_?”

There was a low growl coming from his chest, and you felt a surge of heat coming off him before his skin seems to crack, revealing the burning ember underneath. You had to close your eyes as bright light surrounded you, the hold on your wrist hardening, shifting, hurting. Once the brightness had dissipated from behind your eyelids, you snuck a peek, and you were met with a large blue ‘V’. You trailed your gaze from his chest, up to see his devil form for the first time. He was all chitin and teeth, you couldn’t help but stare.

And you wanted more.

“Vergil?” You gently called out.

And thus the demon attacked.

**Author's Note:**

> bye (๑￫ܫ￩)


End file.
